


Giving Light to Your Darkness

by Okhili



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Eventual Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7979062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okhili/pseuds/Okhili
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry remembers something he overheard the night Dumbledoor died. Now he reaches out to someone unexpected for help... and maybe more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Obviously I am not J.K. Rowling so these characters are not mine. I just enjoy making them do crazy things!
> 
> A/N: I am new to writing fanfic and I actually have a few stories in the works (probably a dumb idea I know but the stories wont let me sleep until I start writing them). Up until now I have mostly been bouncing back in forth between my stories as the mood takes me. However if I end up getting kudos/comments on one story more than the rest I will do what I can to focus on getting more chapters out for that story. In the mean time I am sorry if my posting is kinda sporadic. Also, I am currently working without a beta so please bear with me for any grammar or punctuation errors.
> 
> This work was first posted to fanfiction under the same pen name.
> 
> Note: While I try not to let the characters get too OOC I am making no promises. The character depictions are based on what I personally think could maybe happen to them.

Chapter 1

 

Harry ran up the final few steps to reach Dumbledoor's chambers. He paused for a second in the outer chamber when he saw the door to the office was closed. Or at least mostly closed he realized as he started across the floor. The office door was cracked open and as he got closer he realized that Dumbledoor wasn't alone. Harry tried to back away quietly to wait by the door until he realized who it was. Snape and Dumbledoor seemed to be deep in discussion and while Harry tried to walk away curiosity got the better of him and he crept closer. 

"Are you sure that is the best idea?" Dumbledoors voice was tinged with concern and maybe a small degree of hope.

"He is already regretting agreeing to take on his mission. I believe he is starting to understand that he is in way over his head but he is scared. I already started dropping hints that he should get out while he still can. That he has a chance." Snape's usual sneer was missing from his voice. To Harry he almost sounded like he was pleading with Dumbledoor to believe in his words. 

"And if he agrees, what then?" Dumbledoor now sounded concerned.

"There are those that still don't believe that I am truly with them. He wouldn't have that problem. While he may not have the standing that I do he has something I don't. He is practically invisible in that house. Nobody notices him until he is needed. He will be able to listen in on things without anyone expecting a thing." Snape sounded a little more relaxed now that he knew Dumbledoor was taking him seriously.

"You of all people know the risks and hardships involved. Do you think he can handle it?"

"He is stronger than anyone gives him credit for. All he needs is a chance and a purpose that doesn't involve death and darkness. Give him the chance and you will give him the light he needs to push back the darkness."

Silence descended on the room and Harry started to turn away, confused by what he was hearing but worried about getting caught listening in. Harry jumped as Snapes voice started again, louder and more intense than before.

"Stop acting like you aren't going to agree to this. We both know that Harry is going to need all the help he can get and having someone on the inside will be indispensable. We both know he will never trust me. He doesn't trust me now and that is nothing to how he will hate me later."

"After everything the two of them have been through do you really think Harry will trust him?" 

"Harry is going to have to get over it. Its not too late for them. They need each other." Snape finished of a whisper, barely audible to Harry. He leaned closer, his curiosity overriding his sense of preservation when he got caught. 

"I will do what I can to bring him around. You have to be sure though, absolutely sure that you will keep up your end of things. Do not raise that poor boys hopes if you aren't willing to follow through. If you tell me you can do this then I will trust in you, and I will trust in him"

"You know you can trust me. And I promise you can trust Draco." 

Suddenly the door was pulled open and Snapes face loomed before him, a look of shock quickly replaced by his usual sneer upon seeing Harry. Harry jumped back in surprise... And jerked awake. 

Sitting up quickly Harry squinted around, one hand reaching for his wand, the other for his glasses. Finding both he whispered 'lumos' while shoving his glasses on and finally taking stock of his surroundings. 

The peeling wallpaper and dingy furnishings of the sitting room at Grimmauld place came into focus as Harry came fully awake remembering where he was. The dream still haunted him as he took stock of the rumpled empty blankets lying on the floor and other couch. Hermione and Ron where not in the room but Harry was sure they weren't too far. They never were these days. 

Harry thought back to his dream and it dawned on him that it wasn't a dream at all. It was a memory. A memory of the last night of Dumbledoors life. The night he had entered the cave with Dumbledoor, and the night that Dumbledoor lost his life at the Astronomy Tower. Harry always avoided thinking about that night but now he forced himself to think back. To remember that night in full. 

He had never got a chance to ask Dumbledoor about the conversation he had with Snape that night. He didn't want to think about what it meant now but bits and pieces of the conversation were coming back to him and as much as he didn't want to admit it they filled in the gaps of questions that had been plaguing him since long ago. The memories of 6th year had haunted him. Snape and Draco both sneaking around the castle. Overheard conversations that now made sense after remembering that conversation between Dumbledoor and Snape. 

He never told anyone about everything that happened that night on the Astronomy Tower. How Draco was lowering his wand, how Dumbledoor had talked him into changing sides, and how no matter how badly he didn't want to believe it how Dumbledoor opened himself up as if expecting it when Snape lowered his wand and said those fateful words that took Dumbledoors life. 

Harry looked back on that night with new eyes as the conversation between Snape and Dumbledoor shed light on everything. He understood now that Dumbledoor was trying to save Draco even as he put his own life on the line. Even knowing that he would soon be dying either way, he still tried to give Draco a chance to get out from under the Dark Lords thumb. 

Harry leaned his head against the back of the couch that had turned into his temporary bed. Thoughts ran round and round as a steady ache begin to build at his temples. He didn't like where his thoughts were leading him and he knew that Hermione and especially Ron would not like the plans that were already half way formed. Because Snape was right about at least one thing. He needed all the help he could get. 

~*~

To say that Hermione and Ron did not like Harry's plan was an understatement. Thankfully Hermione didn't need too long to get over her shock and anger before seeing the benefits in what Harry was proposing. 

Ron on the other hand barely managed to listen to the whole plan before storming out of the kitchen muttering under his breath about 'completely bonkers' and 'utterly insane'. Somehow that made Harry worry more than if he had blown up and yelled at him. Hopefully Hermione would be able to talk him around after they went over the details of his 'completely bonkers' and 'utterly insane' plan. Because Harry was hoping to give Draco the second chance he missed. 

~*~

Draco jumped as an owl he didn't recognize flew through his open window and landed in front of him as he sat sipping his coffee in his room at Malfoy Manor. The tawny owl gave him an impervious stare as he held his leg out for Draco to take the letter from him. Draco took the letter and fished a piece of bacon off his plate to feed to the owl before taking a closer look at the unfamiliar handwriting. 

Draco frowned and glanced around before opening up the letter and scrolling to the end to see who it was from. He had no idea who 'Henrietta J. Griffone' was or why she was writing to him but it seemed like she knew him.

After reading through the letter twice without a glimmer of recognition he put it out of his mind for now, finished his coffee and prepared to start his day. Etiquette dictated he would have to respond, and Malfoys were proper in all things. But the letter could wait a day or two surely.

~*~

_Dear Draco Malfoy,_

_My dear Draco, I hope this letter finds you well. It has been quite some time since we last spoke and I wonder if you even remember me. It wasn't until recently that I remembered our time together and thought I would write to see how you have been fairing. Though if you do not remember me I suppose I shall understand._

_If you do not remember me why don't we make a game of it? Let me know and I will give you a clue in my next correspondence to you._

_I shan't write anything more this time in case I give myself away so please do respond to this letter soon. I do look forward to getting reacquainted after all this time._

_Sincerely Yours,_  
_Henrietta P. Griffone_  
August 4th, 1997 

_To Henrietta P. Griffone,_  
_While I appreciate your attempt to contact me you are correct in assuming I do not in fact remember you. Nor am I able to promise rekindling our acquaintance. Please do not think me to terribly rude to say I do not have time to be playing games with persons unknown. Either state where we met or do not contact me again._  
_Sincerely Yours,_  
_Draco L. Malfoy_  
August 7th, 1997 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Obviously I am not J.K. Rowling so these characters are not mine. I just enjoy making them do crazy things!
> 
> A/N: I am new to writing fanfic and I actually have a few stories in the works (probably a dumb idea I know but the stories wont let me sleep until I start writing them). Up until now I have mostly been bouncing back in forth between my stories as the mood takes me. However if I end up getting kudos/comments on one story more than the rest I will do what I can to focus on getting more chapters out for that story. In the mean time I am sorry if my posting is kinda sporadic. Also, I am currently working without a beta so please bear with me for any grammar or punctuation errors.
> 
> This work was first posted to fanfiction under the same pen name.
> 
> Note: While I try not to let the characters get too OOC I am making no promises. The character depictions are based on what I personally think could maybe happen to them.

**Chapter 2**

 

My Dearest Draco,

Oh come now Draco, where is the fun in that? If you can't figure out who I am on your own maybe you are not as smart as you always tried to tell me you are. We met just over 6 years ago and I will admit our first interaction was not the most pleasant. Since then however we were able to slowly move on from the petty insults of the immature children we were. 

I hope you are in good health (you never said in your letter to me). I am fine by the way. I have a large project coming up so I have been spending most of my free time the last few days planning out how to tackle it. If you remembered who I was I would ask your advice but I feel if I told you what I was working on I would give too much away. 

I have included a small token in this letter with an attached chain. Please keep it near because I will be sending you additional tokens until you are able to remember who I am. 

Best Regards,  
Henrietta P. Griffone  
August 8th, 1997  
P.S. I know that due to your Malfoy upbringing you will be required by protocol to answer my letter and I am holding you to it.   
~

To Henrietta,

I still have absolutely no idea who you could possibly be. I also do not appreciate you holding protocol over my head in demanding a response to your previous letter. I do not have the time or patience to deal with your petty games and vague hints. There are many people who come to mind when I think of golden snitches and none of them are you so your token is meaningless.

Please refrain from annoying me further

From,  
Draco L. Malfoy  
August 10th, 1997  
P.S. Since when am I 'your' anything?  
~

My Dear, Sweet Draco,

Come Draco, don't be mad at me. I am only trying to have a little fun. There is very very little fun to be had in my life right now and I had hoped that a renewed attempt at a friendship with you would somehow help to lift my otherwise dreary life. 

I am currently residing in London and the building tension around town has everyone on edge. Even the others working with me on my project have been out of sorts lately. I fear that no amount of planning ahead will be able to help us when the time comes. 

I do know you hope that I would tell you exactly who I am but I am still unable to do so. Partly because it is fun to try and think up appropriately vague hints, sure to challenge your mind, while still appealing to your Slytherlin cunning and curiosity. But also because like I said we did not get off on the right foot all those years ago and I am hoping we may relearn more about each other before your memory of me clouds your judgment. 

Hopefully you do not find my letters too tedious and will continue to write to me for I do truly wish that we can at least come to some sort of understanding in the near future. Even if a real friendship is out of the question after you remember who I am. 

Hopefully you will add this latest token to the chain with the golden snitch.

Hopefully waiting,   
Henrietta P. Griffone  
August 11th, 1997  
P.S. You are 'my' because I say so!  
~

Henrietta,

Appealing to my Slytherin side will only get you so far and your attempts at flattery are far too transparent. Obviously you are not a Slytherin yourself. Why I continue to respond is solely due to the fact that I have little better to do and not due to any prodding on your part. 

I am intrigued however about your latest "token". Was the miniature dragon supposed to flatter my ego due to my name perhaps? Or were you alluding to some shared event involving dragons? Since there are very few events in my life involving dragons and I still do not remember who you could be I will have to assume that at some point I told you about my name. Draco of course being a derivative of Draconius, the constellation. 

I also do not see how you foresee becoming friends if our past was as horrid as you make it sound. Would it not be better to just tell me who you are and end this farce so we can both go on with our lives? 

Regretfully waiting,  
Draco L. Malfoy  
August 14th, 1997  
P.S. I do believe the only other person to call me Dear or Sweet is my mother.   
~

My Darling Draco,

Thank goodness you have not forsaken me. I thought for sure you weren't going to respond after my last letter but I am pleased to know you are now putting some thought into the mystery I have presented you. Though I had still planned on writing to you again tonight if you still hadn't responded.

And no I cannot end this 'farce' as you say quite yet. Admit it, you would be disappointed to have the answer handed to you at this point. I would even bet that you are now intrigued with the idea of figuring this out on your own. 

As for the dragon, yes it does partly have to do with your name but that is not all. I will say no more on the matter however and let you figure out what it means.   
I have hit a road block with my project and find myself with more and more time on my hands. Your letters are a welcome distraction from the tedious cleaning chores that have been forced on me by my friend. The place we are staying was until recently basically abandoned and we have not had a chance to get it fully cleaned up yet. 

The tension around town is getting worse as rumors fly. I am sure you have heard some of them even if the Daily Prophet seems to be running as if oblivious. I am not comfortable relying strictly on rumors to keep me informed but do not dare risk digging for any real answers even if I knew who to talk to.   
I have enclosed another token for you.

Wishing you well,  
Henrietta P. Griffone  
August 15th, 1997  
P.S. I am certainly not your mother!  
~

Henrietta,

While I will grudgingly admit that I was looking forward to receiving the next clue, please refrain from sending your letters to me so late. I was rudely awoken by your owl at 3am and get little enough sleep these days as it is. It would also behoove you to get a decent amount of sleep if you are so stuck on your project. Little sleep will not help you to overcome whatever roadblock is delaying you. 

The snake token you sent me is lovely and I have added it to the others on the chain, which I have hid as to not have to answer any embarrassing questions about receiving jewelry from a girl. A snake though does not add any light on the mystery of where I know you from. I have already deduced that you are not indeed a Slytherin so now I must assume that the snake eludes to something else of which I haven't the foggiest. 

Due not fret to much over the rumors you have been hearing. As long as your blood pure, or at least mostly pure,you will have nothing to fear. The ministry right now is only interested in cleansing the muggle-born. We Malfoys of course don't have anything to fear being of purest blood ourselves. 

Since you will not tell me outright, and your clues are of no help, I hope you will agree to a Q&A. Each letter I will ask you a question about who you are and were I know you from and you will provide an answer instead of your annoying obtuse hints. 

My first question is this: Where is it that we first met?

Tired but curious,  
Draco L. Malfoy  
August 16th, 1997  
P.S. Darling? Clearly you do not know me well.  
~*~

As Draco learned more about Henrietta he wished that he could remember her. He hoped that one day they could meet again when the war was over. Hopefully after the Dark Lord gained power he would start granting Draco a reprieve from his inner circle. Draco knew the only reason he was even involved in the inner workings was to keep his father in line. If it wasn't for his father he never would have been dragged into this mess.  
Draco also knew that he could never tell any of this to even his closest friends. He would be dead in moments if the Dark Lord knew he had such thoughts. That he would take any chance to be free of his control. He also knew that his parents would suffer as well but that thought no longer had the hold on him that it used to. He still loved his parents dearly but he knew he could not and would not pay for their mistakes forever, especially if there was a sure way to get out. But there wasn't and there never would be. He was trapped and his only small pleasure in this life of entrapment and fear were the letters from a girl he didn't even remember.  
~*~


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Obviously I am not J.K. Rowling so these characters are not mine. I just enjoy making them do crazy things!
> 
> A/N: Thank you to those who left me comments. They are very much appreciated. Posting is still going to be sporadic while I have so many different projects running around my mind but I will try to get a few more chapters out on this in the next couple days until I run out of what I already have written.

Chapter 3

 

Draco, my dear,

I do apologize for my late last response. I was just so excited to receive your letter that I didn't even realize the time when I sent my reply. From now on I will only send you letters in the morning so they may get to you during the day. 

We did have a breakthrough in our project today but we still have a ton of details to take care of before we can move forward. I will certainly try and follow your advise but sleep is fleeting for me these days. Every night my brain goes round and round until the wee hours of the morning when exhaustion takes over. The nightmares are thankfully not a nightly occurrence but do happen often enough to keep me on edge. 

I am glad that you like the tokens so far and hope that they do not bring you any trouble. Although why receiving jewelry from a 'girl' is to be laughed at I am not sure. Would it be better if it was from a bloke? Also how would they know if it was from a girl unless you told them? 

I have heard the rumors about rounding up muggle-born and while I am not in danger from that I do know of some who are and it worries me. There is already enough on my plate without having to worry about who is going to disappear next. 

As for your Q&A I will only agree to it if I get to answer a question in return. It seems only fair that I get to know you better as well. Also I will continue to keep my answers vague as to not make this too easy on you but promise to provide more detail when I can. 

For your question the answer is we met at a wizarding establishment somewhere in London. 

My question is: How are you doing, truly? (Since you have yet to respond the last few times I asked.)

Patiently waiting,

Henrietta P. Griffone  
August 19th, 1997  
P.S. Not yet.

~~

Henrietta,

Thank you for regulating your timing on sending your letters, although I will be returning to school soon so I can not guarantee daily letters when I go back. I will try my best to write as often as I am able however since I have grown more intrigued. I would even go so far as to say that I find this mystery mildly entertaining. Although since I have very little to entertain me these days this is not saying much. 

I am glad to hear that you are making progress on your project, though you still haven't even given me a clue as to what it might be. I understand how lack of sleep can take its toll on a person. We are currently hosting an assortment of guests in my home and I am up much of the night either running errands for them or to nervous to sleep in case one of them comes looking for me to send me on another errand. I am also no stranger to nightmares but I will not bore you with the details. 

Your latest token of a broom stick still is now along side the others. I wonder if you really don't know me well or not. It seems that each token does fit me well and I didn't think there was anyone who would know me so well that I didn't expressly remember. I still don't see how any of these tokens would link me to another person. 

As for anyone knowing the tokens are from a girl, there is sometimes strict security on incoming and outgoing letters. Malfoys are not without their enemies who have in the past tried to send overly rude or even cursed mail. Most letters are screened before being delivered or sent and I am not sure who is in charge of screening the letters at this time. 

Receiving jewelry from a girl is something I would be teased about endlessly if someone had the mind to do so. Getting jewelry from a bloke would cause even worse teasing and I am sure my father would not approve. 

Since you have provided me with a vague response I will be forced to return the favor. I am doing as well as can be expected given the circumstances (and no I will not elaborate on what those circumstances might be). 

My question: Did we go to school together?

Suspicious and wary,

Draco L. Malfoy  
August 19th, 1997  
P.S. Good god woman, what is with all these dears and darlings?

~~

My wonderful friend Draco,

I too will not have as much time once our project is over. I do not know what my plans are exactly when we are finished either. Maybe I will try and find a way for us to be able to communicate somehow with out needing an owl. I will ask my friend about it. She is incredibly smart and ever so clever, I am sure she can come up with something. 

I am glad to provide some entertainment in what I gather is a stressful and demanding time for you with all your guests. Although I will try not to say anything too embarrassing seeing as someone besides you may be reading these. 

I am glad that the tokens are making it to you. I am sure when you finally remember me you will see the link between the tokens and us and in the mean time I am glad they are pleasing to you. 

Yes, I did attend Hogwarts with you for some years. 

You said you would be teased and your father wouldn't agree but you never did say if you would like to have jewelry from a bloke. So would you?

Your (dare I say) friend,

Henrietta P. Griffone  
August 20th, 1997  
P.S. At least I am not using 'idiot' and 'twat'.

~~

Henrietta,

I look forward to hearing if your friend is able to come up with a quicker way to correspond. It would certainly take a tricky bit of magic to accomplish. She would be a very clever witch indeed to succeed. 

I thank you for censoring any overly embarrassing conversations you may have wanted to start. My guest unfortunately already find plenty of things to torment me with without your instigation. Although what topics you would want to right about to embarrass me is beyond me. 

I think you may be sending tokens you think I like instead of sending them as clues. What a book has to do with any of the other charms or our connection I haven't a clue. However I do like it as reading is my second favorite past time after Quidditch. 

What are some of your hobbies or interests?

I like gifts of jewelry from anyone as long as its tasteful. Although I suppose it would depend on who the bloke as to whether or not I would actually like accepting it from him.

Interested and grateful,

Draco L. Malfoy  
August 21st, 1997  
P.S. I suppose we could be considered friends of sorts. 

~~

To My Dearest Darling,

I am sorry it has taken me so long to get back to you. We have been making inroads into our project and I have been on recon duty the last couple of days and have not had time to pen you a response. While we are excited that everything seems to be coming together it means that I may be out of touch sooner than I had hoped. 

My friend has been working as much as possible on an alternative mode of communication and she may have something that will work but has not had the time to put the finishing touches on it. She was pleased to know that you were interested in her work on it and hopes to show you the process in the future. 

My hobbies include Quidditch and hanging out with my friends although a little known fact is that I really enjoy cooking. My family used to make me cook all the time and actually got pretty good at it. Its funny how sometime when you are forced into something you hate it but other things you find as a secret pleasure. 

If you could do anything you wanted after you graduate what would you do?

Yours truly,

Henrietta P. Griffone  
August 24st, 1997  
P.S. Maybe after the mystery is solved there wont still be an 'of sorts'.

~~

Henrietta,

I had started to worry a bit but it is good to hear from you. I feel bad about my own delay in responding to you but I had to make a trip to Diagon Alley yesterday and did not have time to get back to you. My house is getting more and more crowded with guests and I am actually looking forward to school starting. I know when I go to school I will not be free of my duties to my home and guests but at least there will be classes to focus on. 

I look forward to solving this mystery and being able to see you and your friends in person. Your friend must be very clever if she is already almost finished with little time to devote to it. I wish you luck with your project and hope it all goes well. 

How you knew I enjoyed potions so much I suppose I will never know. The cauldron charm now hangs with the others and I have taken to wearing them all the time under a protection charm.

You are right about how being forced to do something can either be a burden and grudge or a guilty pleasure. While my family insists I get top marks on classes I found I actually enjoy the work required to achieve them. 

When I graduate I will be following in my fathers footsteps and eventually I will take over as head of the family and all the responsibility that entails. However if I could be anything I think I would want to become a potions master and maybe open my own little apothecary. I have always had a knack for potions and my godfather is Professor Snape who has given me special lessons growing up. 

Since you said you 'did' attend Hogwarts with me I am going to assume you already graduated so my question is what do you do for work?

Apologetic and Inquisitive,

Draco L. Malfoy  
August 27, 1997  
P.S. Back to 'dears' and 'darlings' I see.

~*~ 

Harry's life had turned into a dreary routine. Ron still wasn't happy with him about not only keeping secrets from them about Dumbledoor's death but also with trying to save 'that blood ferret'. They were still stuck on what their next step should be and neither Ron or Hermione were willing to waste any more time waiting to see if the gamble they were taking with Malfoy would pay off. 

After a morning of splitting up Ministry recon and scrounging for supplies duties, the Trio would talk through everything they learned so far. Since it was mostly the same every day and they still were no closer to a plan or the Horcrux their discussions didn't last very long. 

Eventually Ron would storm off in a huff after no progress was made and Hermione would give Harry a small sad smile as she followed after Ron to try and calm him down. It was around this time every day that the tawny owl they had bought while disguised brought the return letter from Draco. They had trained the owl to only fly in low from behind the   
building so it wouldn't be seen by the Death Eaters waiting outside the front.

Harry hated to admit it but the one thing he looked forward to during these days of dreary routine was his letter from Draco. Harry had stopped thinking of him as Malfoy over the last few weeks and found himself having to be careful to call him Malfoy in front of Ron and Hermione. Not that he tried to speak of Draco too often in front of his friends. Neither of them were comfortable with the idea of allying with their long time rival and Ron usually had to leave the room after only a few minutes of discussion about him.   
Hermione had a more open mind and had helped write the first few letters but even she was tired from scoping out the Ministry everyday. She didn't even help with the letters anymore and while she didn't say it, Harry was sure she thought the plan was sure to fail. 

For Harry though the letters were the one thing keeping him from pulling out his hair in frustration. With no leads on how to infiltrate the ministry, the letters he exchanged with Draco kept his mind from dwelling on the lack of progress they were making. He realized that the letters were starting to reveal more and more of himself and less of the Henrietta that Hermione had helped him create. He sometimes even wished that he could write these letters truly as himself and drop the pretense but the risk was too great. They didn't know for sure that the letters were getting to Draco without getting screened first and if anyone knew that Harry was the one writing to Draco then they would all be in danger.

And so Harry did his best to try and clue Draco into who he really was without giving too much away in the process so that anyone could figure it out. He was slowly transfiguring some of the odds and ends around the house into the tokens he was sending, hoping that maybe Draco would understand the significance of them. The snitch for the sport they both shared a passion for, the dragon for both the Norbert fiasco and the Tri-Wizard tournament, the snake for the Baskilisk and him being a parseltounge. So far while the tokens pleased Draco, he was unable to see any connection. 

Harry knew though that time was running out and before long he would be unable to communicate by letters with Draco. He recruited Hermiones help in expanding on the nifty charm she had one used on the galleons for Dumbledoors Army. They were trying to make it so that the galleons would transfer spoken words to each other. It took some time but they were finally able to get the coins to activate after a code word was spoken. After it was activated all a person had to do was say something to his coin and it would then act as a walkie talkie of sorts. 

Dracos latest letter gave Harry an idea on how to not only get the coin to him but also how to hint at how to use it without giving away that it was anything other than a standard galleon. Harry sat down with a small smile on his face and penned his return letter to Draco.

~*~


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Obviously I am not J.K. Rowling so these characters are not mine. I just enjoy making them do crazy things!

**Chapter 4**

 

Idiotic Twatface Draco,

I hope your trip to Diagon Alley was enjoyable. It is where we first met so it does hold a special place for me. Although I doubt you will remember that day since you were all of 11 at the time. 

I also hope you will be able to find some rest at Hogwarts as your home is sounding positively crowded and the people visiting don't sound like the nicest of guests. Sending the host on errands all hours of the night and making fun of him for trivial things. 

Things are starting to fall into place but the others want to wait to go over everything a few more times. Our plans are set for the most part and I am starting to go stir crazy with all the waiting. We also have rivals keeping an eye on us so we can't move or talk freely without ruining everything. They are getting on my nerves and it seems like every day they are more of them. As if they know we are close. 

My friend is practically finished with our communications problem. I will send it to you soon but I won't say what it is or when I am sending it just in case someone is reading this besides you. 

As for following in your father's footsteps, you are young. Maybe when you graduate you can talk him into a few years of freedom (professionally at least) before you start taking over. I think you would be a brilliant potions master and to show my faith I have included a small investment. For now keep it close to you as a good luck charm and maybe someday it can go towards opening a small shop, even if it's only for a while. 

You are right in that I did say that we 'did' go to school together but you should know better than to assume anything. However to answer your question I think what I want to do is work for the ministry for a few years and then maybe become a teacher. I tutored for a bit at Hogwarts and I actually quite enjoyed it. Maybe after some real world experience they will let me come back and teach for real. 

What is your favorite color?

Forever yours,  
Harrietta P. Griffone  
August 28th, 1997

P.S. I warned you about making fun of my 'dears' and 'darlings'

~*~

Draco frowned as he re-read Henrietta's latest letter. Surely she knew that he didn't need the money but he smiled at the gesture nonetheless. He supposed it wouldn't hurt him to carry it around for good luck. Merlin only knew he could use all the good luck he could get.   
The other curious thing was how she had spelled her name this time. Surely it was an accidental misspelling. If anyone else was reading these letters he was sure they didn't even catch it. To Draco however, the mistake stood out. Maybe it was intentional, and maybe it was another clue.

~*~

HeNrietta,

I don't believe I have seen anyone misspell their own name in a correspondence before. Makes me question if your name is in fact Henrietta P. Griffone. This could open up a few previously disregarded theories I have had if this is the case. 

I look forward to seeing this interesting piece of magic but understand your reluctance to disclose exactly how it will work. I don't believe my letters are being observed anymore but there is no telling if or when they will start being monitored again. 

As for your investment, it is appreciated but unneeded. My family as you know has plenty of money without it. Seeing as you did not include a token with your last letter I will treat it as a replacement however and use it as a lucky charm as you suggested. 

Teaching is a noble profession and working for the ministry for a few years is a great way to gain experience. It seems that you have thought your future through. So you must either be a seventh year like me or recently graduated although I will try my best not to assume anymore. I see that it has led me down some dead ends that is the mystery of who you are. 

Everyone always assumes that my favorite color is green due to being the 'Slytherin Prince' (their words not mine). However my favorite color is in fact blue. You should feel lucky to have such knowledge since the only other person who knows is in fact my mother. She noticed early on that I was not as enthusiastic when my father gifted me with a new green item (which is the only color he ever got when there was a choice). She noticed that I tended to favor blue when I had the opportunity to buy for myself. 

Again sorry for the delay in responding. Not only has it been busy but your last letter gave me much to think on. Is there any other wildly misleading things that your letters have insinuated to keep me from solving your mystery?

Aggitated and Contemplative,  
Draco L. Malfoy  
August 29th, 1997

P.S. I never thought I would actually prefer to be called 'darling' by anyone. 

~*~

Draco,

Sorry about the short response but things here are happening quickly. Our plan is set and we will be putting it into action any day now. I believe after this letter you will finally have enough clues to figure out who I am. Hopefully once you do you will not forsake the friendship we have built over the past month for I truly wish us to remain friends. 

Your lucky charm is more than what is seems and I hope it warms you to know that all you have to do is speak my true name to activate it. To help you figure out my true name know that I would be seeing you for our final year at Hogwarts together tomorrow but there are things keeping me away. We have spent the last 6 years quarrelling with each other but now I really wish I had taken your hand when you extended it to me as first years. As for things that mislead you, my name is definitely one of them. If it wasn't for my name you never would have assumed that I was a girl.

Hopefully I will hear from you soon.  
Harrietta P. Griffin  
August 31st, 1997

~*~

Draco re-read the letter over three times to let everything sink in. He couldn't believe what he was reading and he was scared that he finally knew who he had been talking to. Draco pulled out the other letters from the hidden drawer in his desk. Re reading the other letters with this new information things everything clicked into place. It couldn't be. And yet Draco realized with dawning horror that it was. 

Draco pulled out the galleon and turned it over and over, hoping and praying he was wrong. Because if he was right then he had no idea why this person would ever reach out to him. Was he just trying to trick him? Was everything said in the last few weeks a lie? Or was he truly trying to right wrongs and become friends?

It was all to much to take in. Draco hesitated for a moment before slipping the coin back into his pocket. He didn't know what to do with this information but that coin maybe his only chance. For now Draco would take it with and tomorrow when he was back at Hogwarts he would devote some time to thinking about what this all meant. For he quickly stashed the letters into the bottom of his trunk under his potions ingredients. He could hear the tell tell clack of his aunt's shoes as she came down the hall. 

His was the only room this far down so he knew she would be here momentarily. Schooling his features once more, Draco took a deep breath and turned to meet what ever horrors his aunt had planned for him now. If was his going away party tonight after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments are appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. That privilege belongs to the great J.K. Rowling. I am just borrowing them and do not receive any monetary gain from doing so.

**Chapter 5**

Harry sat on the hard ground listening for any changes in the cold night air. He had first watch tonight and as he shifted himself closer to the small fire they had built for warmth, he heard the soft murmur of Ron and Hermione's voices coming from the tent behind him. He held his wand loosely in one hand and in the other hand he played with a gold galleon. 

It had been over a week now since they had broken into the Ministry and stolen the Horcrux from Umbridge. A week of being on the run, never staying in one place for long. A week since he had hurriedly scribbled his last letter to Draco. His thumb gently stroked back and forth along the face of the galleon and Harry found himself staring at it more and more. 

Harry worried that maybe his last letter was still too vague. Surely Draco would never guess that Harry Potter of all people would ever right to him and offer him friendship. Or maybe he did figure it out but their history was too much and Draco would refuse his friendship, or even think it a trap. Maybe someone else had read the last letter and figured it out?

Different reasons why Draco had not used the coin spun round in Harry's head. Sadness and worry pressed down on and threatened to overwhelm him. Harry was unsure why it was affecting him quite so much. Harry knew when he sent the first letter that it would be a long shot. That it could very well be that Draco not only turned down his offer, he could even betray him to the wrong people. And yet Harry found he missed hearing from him. They had written back and forth for a month, and now nothing. 

Harry let out a great sigh and looked at the gold coin one last time before shoving it in his pocket and looking out into the night. He was miserable enough in the cold, wearing the locket. He didn't need to worry about this too. But try as hard as he might to put Draco out of his mind, he found himself thinking of him again and again. When Hermione finally came out to relieve him of lookout duties, she found him staring into space, a haunted look in his eye, caressing a gold coin.

~*~

Draco sat down across the desk from Professor Snape. Headmaster Snape now as it were. He had spent the last week going over his options but was no closer to figuring out what he should do about what he knew. He was absolutely sure now that it was Harry Potter who had been writing to him. No one else even came close to fitting the clues he was given. In the letters Harry had warned him that they had history but wanted to move past it. Draco however was too suspicious no matter how much he wanted it to be true. 

So he went to the one man he had always been able to talk to. Snape was not only his favorite professor, and the head of his house for the last 6 years, he was also Draco's godfather. The man who bought him his first potions kit when he was 5. He was there to give him his Hogwart's acceptance letter in person, a rare smile on his face. Snape was the also the one who drew his wand that night and finished Draco's mission. The mission he was about to fail, and to fail would have been a death sentence. 

Draco turned his thoughts away from that night and looked up at his godfather. Draco had his suspicions that Snape was not the loyal Death Eater that he pretended to be. And now Draco would find out for sure, but he would have to word his queries carefully.

"Draco, what brings you to my office?" Snape sat back in the chair trying to appear relaxed but Draco saw the tension in his eyes and shoulders.

"I apologize for intruding Headmaster but I found myself in need of some personal advice. Do you have a moment?" Draco's kept his face a mask of indifference. He would be sure to keep as much hidden as possible until he knew for sure about where Snape's loyalties were.

"I always have a moment for you Draco." True affection glinted from Snapes eyes and he finally relaxed. Surely advise would not be too difficult. 

"I have found myself thinking about my position lately and was thinking about making some changes." Draco watched Snape carefully so he didn't miss the way the tension returned to his godfather but this time tenfold. 

"Of course Draco. And just what kinds of changes were you thinking of? I assume that you are not looking to drop lower in the ranks, so must be thinking of ways to raise your standing. Just what were you proposing and how can I help?" Draco thought he saw a quick hint of despair flit across Snapes face but he had no idea for what so he put it out of his mind for now. 

"I was thinking recently about my future actually and where I would like to be when things start settling down. My father is adamant that I follow in his footsteps but I wondered if I might not be more useful in a different position altogether." Draco forced himself to keep breathing. If Snape insisted that his father's footsteps were the way to go then he knew that he could not trust Snape with any more secrets. But if maybe, just maybe, if he could be trusted with this, he could be trusted further. 

Snape leaned forward and rested his elbows on the the desk in front of him. He searched Draco's face trying to get a read on just where he was coming from. Last year when he had tried to talk to Draco about switching sides he was met with resistance. Draco had been to scared to go against the Dark Lord and wouldn't hear a word. Now Snape wasn't so sure that he hadn't been listening.

It was too late now though. Things had happened so fast that Snape hadn't been able to bring Draco around before he was forced to do the unthinkable. Now even if Draco did want to work against the Dark Lord there was very little he could do. Dumbledore was dead and Harry Potter and his friends had gone into deep hiding. He wasn't sure he would be able to get Draco in touch with him even if he knew both boys were willing. But maybe there was a way to get Draco away from the Dark Lord anyway.

Snape watched Draco's face as he spoke his next words with care. "That does not sound like a completely unreasonable plan Draco. Although it will mean going against your father's wishes for sure and possibly even the Dark Lords. Are you willing to go against them to see your plans succeed?"

"I was thinking about becoming a potions master actually. While having one great potions master working for him, you have other duties to attend as well. Not only would having a dedicated potions master be beneficial, I would also be able to open an apothecary. Everyone needs potion supplies so I would be in a unique position to not keep an eye out for anyone who may be asking for supplies that would harm or help the cause." Draco hoped my saying 'the cause' and not 'my' or 'our cause' that Snape may get the hint that he was not looking to stay within the Dark Lords ranks. 

"A worthy goal indeed but your father would never allow it. Are you really willing to go up against him?"

"If it means being of use than I would. I do not relish the idea of my life being mapped out for me. No matter who is doing the mapping. If there is a way to take control of my future even a little I will try." Draco held his breath. This was the turning point. If Snape wished he could tell the Dark Lord what he had just said and Draco knew the punishment would not be light. The Dark Lord had plans for each and every one of his Death Eaters and trying to even try and do otherwise was not productive to one's good health.

Snape stared again at Draco's face. He saw the small hint of fear these words caused Draco and hope bloomed in his chest. If only he knew for sure where Potter was he would do everything he could to get Draco in touch with him. Potter would no doubt find some way to get Draco away from the Dark Lords reaches. He managed to get himself away at least.

"Draco, I see what you are saying and I think there is great merit to your words. That being said you would have to be very sure this is what you wanted. I can try and get you in touch with some people who would be able to help you with this but I do not know for sure if it will work. Talking to the wrong people at this point would be very dangerous." Snape stared into Draco's eyes, willing him to understand that he was talking about more than just becoming a potions master. He was rewarded when he saw the fear fade and something like hope raise in the boy.

"I may be able to help with that. There is someone I corresponded with over the summer. They have offered me help should I wish it but I am not certain if I can accept it from them. I do not know if I can actually trust them yet, or if they are just trying to trap me into doing something to hurt me." The first rush of hope that had come upon hearing his godfathers words was slowly being taken over by doubt. "This person reached out to me first offering friendship but once I realized just who it was I couldn't help but worry over their true motivations."

Snapes eyes widened in surprise. Who was it that had reached out to Draco. He had heard rumors about Draco writing to a girl over the summer and receiving jewelry from her. Had he also found a way to talk to someone else? Or was it the mystery girl and who was she? 

"I suppose that would depend entirely on who it was that you were talking to. There are people out there who would like to see you disgrace yourself as to make themselves look better." 

"It is someone who we are both familiar with and neither of us like him. I had started to feel friendly towards him during our correspondence, before figuring out who he really was." All this doublespeak was starting to wear on Draco by this point. He needed answers and Snape showed no indications that he would turn him in for is insubordination. Finally he broke down and pleaded, "Please, Headmaster Snape, is it safe to talk freely here?"

Snape, also being tired of trying to talk without saying what he really meant quickly cast additional privacy spells around the room. "We are now free to talk, but before you do I need to know something for certain. Are you really trying to finally leave the Dark Lord's service?" Snape held his breath as he waited for Draco to respond. He did not have to hold it long.

"That is most certainly what I am trying to say. Last year was hell, complete and utter hell, and this summer was no better. I know that by doing this Father and Mother will suffer but they are suffering anyway. Better to suffer once for having a traitor for a son, then numerous times when I continue to fail at the tasks given me. Their choices with be entirely on their heads then. I can not protect them any better being by their side as I could in hiding."

"So you wish to simply go into hiding? Or do you wish to save your parents from the Dark Lord all together?" 

"If I thought going into hiding would last very long I would but we both know that the Dark Lord does not let people go. He hunts them down and he kills them. No second chances after you run."

"How do you propose then to help take him down? Like I said I MIGHT be able to get you in touch with someone, but it would take a lot of time, and be very very dangerous for me to even try. I would do it though if that is what you really want." 

"As I said, I have been corresponding over the summer with someone. Someone who has offered friendship and is in a unique position to fight against the Dark Lord. He and his friends gave me a way to get in touch with them." Even knowing now that Snape was on his side, Draco still could not say Harry's name out loud. It was too dangerous not only for Draco, who should have told immediately, but Harry as well. How easy would it be to steal the coin and trick Harry into a trap?

Snape sat back again in deep thought. Never in a million years would he have thought that things would have turned out this way. Not only did it seem that Potter had heard much more of the conversation that night than he first thought, but he was taking the first step. Potter had reached out to Draco. It was an extremely risky thing to do and Snape couldn't fathom why Potter would even try.

"You will not say his name so I guess it falls to me to make sure we are both on the same page. You are telling me that Harry Potter has not only been writing you but also gave you a way to communicate with him even now?" Draco inclined his head a fraction of an inch but it was all Snape needed to be sure of the truth. "Then I say you use it and use it fast. The Dark Lord has plans for this school and I can only do so much to hold him back. We are both in very dangerous situations right now. But better for you to be in a dangerous situation on the right side of things, then to face the future you are being forced into now."

"So you think I can trust him then?" Draco waited with bated breath. He could see the light at the end of the tunnel. The shining light of hope in the darkness his life had become. Still though he refused to believe in it until someone else said that it was right as well.

"I believe you can. He put himself in great risk by contacting you. He had to have known there was a chance that you would just turn him over to the Dark Lord. He is already trusting you by revealing who he is and giving you the means to contact him."

"Yes but he both know Har...Potter was never the brightest."

"If he is doing this you can bet his friends are in on it. While Weasley lacks even more brain cells than Potter we both know that Granger is too smart for her own good. She will have had to help him with this. If they, all three of them, are willing to put their safety in your hands then I see no reason you should trust them in return. However if you repeat any of what I just said, especially about Granger being smart, I will vehemently deny it." Snape finished with a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. If Potter and his friends could take Draco away and hide him it would be one very large part out of the mountain of stress that Snape was under. He was loath to admit it, but he to trusted Potter to keep his godson safe. Or at least safer.

"I will contact him tonight than with the..."

"Stop! Don't tell me. While I know what you are doing you can't tell me the details. If I am even suspected of helping you I will be questioned. The less I have to hide the easier it is to conceal."

"Yes sir. Then I will just say thank you." Draco looked at his godfather knowing this would be the last time in a long time, if ever. Malfoys did not show emotions, and they most certainly did not cry, but it took everything Draco had to keep his mask in place.

"Good luck Draco. And now I believe it's time for you to go. It wouldn't do to get caught out of bed after curfew by the wrong person." Snape gave Draco one last small smile of encouragement as the boy stood. With a final nod of acknowledgement, Draco turned his back on his godfather and made his way back down to his dorm. 

He entered the common room with minutes to spare. Slytherins were lounging here and there talking in hushed yet excited tones about the privileges they found they had with the new school order. Draco eyes swept the room looking for his bunk mates. Miraculously they were all present which meant that he could have the room alone for at least the next few minutes. He quickly headed for the door to the boys dorm when he noticed Pansy coming towards him, a suggestive promise shining in her eyes. 

Draco picked up his pace and practically ran to the entrance to the boys dorms. It had been expected of him to date the Slytherin Princess. Now though he had no time for her possessive and domineering attitude. While they had dated for a while ever since she finally got him drunk enough to spend the night with her half way through last year, he could hardly stand to be near her. Draco refused to look closely at the reason why he had never felt any attraction to the pretty girl. 

He made it through the door just as Pansy got close enough to call out to him. He ignored it and quickly made his way into his room. Draco got up into his bed and drew the curtains, a quick privacy spell later and he was pulling out his lucky charm. Not giving himself time to talk himself out of it he gripped the coin firmly in his hand, bringing it close to his lips he quietly whispered to it, "Harry Potter".


End file.
